Young Gems
by Nausika Universe
Summary: Pearl gets jealous when she is not allowed to go and a mission and Amethyst tried to comfort her and the other way around when Amethyst get her hair curled. Shorts of the Crystal Gems after the war and meeting Greg, but before Steven. For now. Ruby and Sapphire fluff and Pearl crushing on Rose and some Amethyst and Pearl fluff. Just some moments between the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! In case you don't know me, welcome to Nausika's Universe.**

**This might me a one-shot or become longer, I'll have to see... for now, it plays during the time after the war and after Rose met Greg.**

**I hope you'll like it and let me know if you did or didn't, I'm always open for criticism, ideas and suggestions!**

**(Oh, yeah, this is Pearl's POV)**

Inhaling sharply to calm my nerves, I finally exit my room, the door opening gracefully. I blink twice, nearly forgetting to step out of the door way to the temple as the door closes just as smoothly.

"Ruby?" I think aloud in astonishment. She doesn't turn. Hunched on the rim of the warp pad, arms tightly crossed, she seems not to have noticed me.

With a frown crowning my forehead, I near her. Her frown is even fiercer than mine as she furiously stares at the ground. I raise a brow but even though I know I'm within her field of view, she doesn't look up.

I seat myself next to her. My shoulders hunch all by themselves and I draw my knees to myself. Gently, I raise my voice.

"You were excluded from the mission too, huh?"

"But _why?!_" She suddenly explodes, stretching all limbs from her tiny body. "I don't _get_ what's 'so important' for us to split up!" She jumps to her feet, which leave scorched footprints behind. "She just left as if there was no question about it the second we were asked, as if it was no big deal! After everything, she just…" she stops pacing, her steps cooling down, "she just split up…"

Ruby sinks back down next to me. I watch her from the side. I haven't spent much time with her, even though she's been a part of the Crystal Gems for thousands of years. All I ever see is Garnet, being strong and stoic ever since joining the rebellion. She somehow developed into… the opposite direction of me.

Ruby is still mumbling angrily to herself. I blink in understanding, though for her, not for the 'mission' Rose wanted Sapphire to come along with.

"I guess we're both not wanted there…" I say before I can stop myself. This really is beyond me – their relationship. I shouldn't start complaining; it will only rile her up more.

"I don't get _why_; what can't we do together all of a sudden? I mean, I can be cool as Garnet," she starts fuming again, giving me an idea of how literally she means her words. I glance at her in fury and disappointment flaming eyes as she blabs on, pushing out her lips, hands clenching and unclenching. "…or because I don't have great hair or-"

"Hair?" I burst into a short fit of laughter. Ruby glares at me for a second, but I can see her eyes shine with the same hurt as mine.

"Well, they both have, like, massive hair…" she shrugs, lifting her hands up, palms facing upwards. I giggle, rolling my eyes in agreement.

"'Massive' is an understatement." I wave my hand dismissively, seeing a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. "Maybe that's where all the stubbornness is hidden,"

"And has curls from whenever she twists one around her little finger." I snort down my throat, Ruby doing the same, snickering.

"That _is _a special talent of hers…" I sigh, noticing my previously uptight legs to have relaxed, hugging my ankles with my hands.

"Yeah…" she agrees, more silently than before. We stare at the ground as silence stretches between us. "At least Amethyst didn't get to go either." Ruby offers.

I shriek when I am suddenly attacked in the face. Feathers tickle my nose as Amethyst, as if on cue, rushes in in her owl form, imitating the animal's noises.

"Amethyst!" I cry, settling down again. I pluck her off my face, giving an annoyed look. She just hoots again, grinning her childlike grin – as far as that's possible with a beak for a mouth. Rolling my eyes, I hold her up with my arms stretched out. She does not seem take the invitation, blinking at me.

When she still makes no attempts to change back, I set her down on my lap. She hops a few times, finally settling between my knees, puffing herself up in the mould she placed herself in. Frowning at her, I supress a groan, letting my shoulders sink again.

We all stare at the ground in silence for a while. Time is such an odd concept on earth – sometimes fast and sometimes unbelievably slow, as if mocking the time you wasted on doing nothing of importance. Like shapeshifting into an animal, observing humans and… waiting for your team to return from the mission you were excluded from.

All three of us wince when the warp pad activates. I stiffen completely as the _bweep_ seems to take its time with transporting them, the beam throwing our shadows onto the ground. I don't dare to peek at Ruby, but I can guess her to be as nervous as me. At least still furious.

"Hello, Ruby," comes Sapphire's ever calm voice, though unable to hide a flirty tone. I cross my fingers hard on Ruby's behalf. Amethyst watches with her head turned towards them, her eyes wide in curiosity.

When there is no answer, Sapphire floats down from the warp pad, one hand trailing Ruby's shoulder until she is on the ground.

"Don't you want to know what I brought you?" She asks sweetly. Immediately, the spell is broken and Ruby sits up from her hunched ball of fury.

"You brought me something?" She asks, intrigued when Sapphire giggles playfully. She edges towards the hand of the temple, backwards, Ruby following with interest, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of what Sapphire is hiding behind her back.

Having reached the hand and being cornered, Sapphire continues to giggle, setting Ruby off as well. Instructing her to close her eyes, Sapphire produces a crown of flowers from behind her back, which she gently places on her love's head.

I cannot help but watch, my eyes narrowing in loathing for myself. How could I even begin to think that they would not get along anymore; that I had even the tiniest understanding of what their relationship is like. Their bond is unbreakable and I _am_ happy for them, I just…

"Aren't they adorable?" Rose's melodious voice comes from behind me. We watch them as they press their foreheads together, Ruby attempting to fit the flower crown on both heads at the same time, getting tangled in Sapphire's hair, both laughing.

I can see the curls winding around Ruby's fingers as she tries to tug them back out.

I don't answer. Apparently, I am not expected to, as Rose is not asking anything else. She just stands there, her shadow looming over me, her eyes soft and full of affection – I imagine. I don't turn around.

Feeling eyes on me, I blink down at my lap. Amethyst is staring at me, her head turned around without her body like owls do, her gaze unblinking. I meet it with a hint of insecurity, which I hope she does not pick up.

I can hardly believe her to have stayed there and not jumped up to greet everyone immediately like she always does. Instead, her eyes flicker from me to Rose, her head tilting questioningly. I swallow, retreating to stare at the ground behind her.

By now, Ruby has accepted the flower crown, exchanging it with her headband. Sapphire is still laughing softly, patiently letting her other half struggle with the knot as Ruby's hair is falling into her face without the red ribbon.

Finally not standing it anymore, I put Amethyst down and get up.  
"Oh, Pearl, look," Rose calls and I want to stab myself for halting instantly. I relax my clenched fists, turning without managing to lighten up my face one bit. She is holding out a huge bouquet of flowers, almost seeming as fluorescent as her eyes, shining with excitement. I feel myself loosen up, a smile gently tugging at the corners of my lips.

"They look so much like the colours of Greg's new album; I just have to show them to him!" My face falls entirely. "Do you think he'll like them?" Rose asks, her eyes still sparkling like the universe itself. The sound of his name rolling off her tongue, flowing with her beautiful voice, tears on my heartstrings (metaphorically, I am not in need of organic pumps to stay alive – not that I feel very alive at the moment…).

"I'm sure he will…" I mumble after a pause, turning to the door of the temple. She does not follow. Or notice my head hanging low. In fact, by the time my gemstone opened the door, she has almost reached the beach.

Giving a sigh, I find my voice shaking towards the end. I squeeze my eyes closed. I cross over to the first waterfall of my room, making the least effort necessary to get to the top. Then I just lie down. As if deflating (of course, I don't have lungs, either), I simply stretch out on my front, watching over the rim of the waterfall how it pools into the abyss.

I see my affection running down with it, ending in nothing, endlessly flowing without ever being returned. Surging with all my passion, only to disappear without an answer. Without the power to stop.

Too lost in thoughts, I wince when something splashes into the water next to me. I gasp, staring right at Amethyst, this time in her normal form. She returns my gaze with little to read. I want to scold her, send her out of my room, make her understand how I do not want her to just sneak up on me.

I end up with staying silent, resting my head back on my crossed arms. With what seems to be pity coming from Amethyst, I feel even worse than before. As if my energy dropped to its lowest. So I just lie there, ignoring her big eyes on me, waiting for her to lose interest and leave.

To my surprise – again – she doesn't. Instead, I see her move out of the corner of my eye, imitating my pose. Soon, she retracts her arms from beneath her chin however, rolling onto her side, right into me. I frown, confusion paralysing me for a moment when she curls her back into me side. I open my mouth to say something, though my mind cannot quite form any words when she proceeds to rub her puffy hair into my cheek, stealing herself beneath my arm.

My mouth stays open for a moment longer. When she stops moving, eyes closed and holding still in – so I assume – an effort not to be shooed away, I relax again. It is not often anymore that Amethyst clings. For the first few months with us, she was very clingy. Always holding on to Rose's dress, Garnet's arm or my leg. She kept those habits over time, but she does not rely on them anymore.

For the most part, I conclude, looking at the wildly sticking out tufts of hair next to my face. Practically in it.

I am just about to rest my head on my free arm again, when steps on the water interrupt. Propping myself up, I brace myself for a cheerful face for Rose, not managing the tiniest hint of happiness. I curse at myself inwardly, almost retracting my arm from over Amethyst's head, when the shadow splashed into the water.

"Whatever it is you two are doing," Garnet's tranquil voice says, her legs crossing as she sits down in front of us, "I want in." She grins brightly. I feel the slightest of smiles reach my eyes, though not enough to light them up.

Amethyst lifts her head, blinking from one to another, then adopting the same trademark grin. They look at me. They don't stop grinning. I feel a tiny sweat drop of uneasiness form on my temple, so I awkwardly grin back.

Amethyst snickers. She pulls on my arm, making me collapse again. With her other hand, she waves Garnet over. Following the instructions, she scoots closer until we're both laying with our heads on her shins. She grins again and I have to admit not to be too uncomfortable.

Until Amethyst throws herself across my back. I groan, but she just curls up as if in a nest, falling off on both sides. She doesn't seem to mind, soon snoring.

Allowing myself to relax – avoiding to look up at Garnet at all costs – I start to drift off into thoughts. I know humans to have short lifespans and that this is not the first one to have stolen her mind for a longer period of time and that she is not ignoring us three on purpose, and yet… I cannot help but wonder, will it always be like this from now on…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm kinda getting into the whole PearlxAmethyst shipping/angst/fluff. Let me know if you have suggestions. Hope you'll enjoy!**

As I make my way through town, I feel a shiver of discomfort travel down my spine. Why on earth world would Amethyst want to be here? Amongst all of those… humans.

I keep a steady pace as I walk down the sidewalk, eyes always flicking over to any person or car or leaf to move. Not that I'm afraid – far from it – but I want to avoid any interaction at all costs.

A larger car passes by and I narrow my eyes. It resembles the one of this _Greg_. I shoot it a look, nearly bumping into a human. I wince, not returning his apology, keeping my head low as I keep going.

This is ridiculous. Why can't we just leave her wherever she is hiding and go on that stupid mission? I understand Garnet's reasoning of all of us going – partly because I felt so horrible with being left behind, which is probably the main reason she ordered it – but for a team to work, all of the members have to be reliable and-

I halt. Amethyst's laughter. So she really _is_ here! I follow the sound of her voice, leading me to a house. I frown. The giggle is coming from what appears to be a room without a door, cloth covering the entrance. Inhaling to prepare a confrontation with her, I swing open the curtains.

My eyes widen and for a moment, I'm frozen. The room is full of replicas of… Amethyst. Inanimate portraits left and right, all in different shapes and sizes and all of her (also depicting her different shapes and sizes). I stare at them, my eyes finally landing on my target.

Staring back at me with a huge grin is Amethyst, sitting on a stool, a human next to her. She has blonde, long hair, doesn't look too amused to see me and holds some kind of slit-open stick. She puts it back into Amethysts hair, creating another curl as she pulls out the strange device. I blink twice at the unusual sight before me.

"You…" my voice fades out again, a hand over my mouth, the other one gripping my wrist. She looks _adorable_. Purple curls are lightly bouncing around her round face, much like Rose's hair. I smell it being burned, unable to move and warn her, finding myself wanting to see what happens. How… how she does it.

"Oh, P, check this out!" Amethyst yells, her grin widening as the female human releases the singed section of hair with her stick, creating another curl. I want to touch it.

"Here, take a pic," the human thrusts a strange rectangular device at me before I can decline. I shake my head, coming to.

"I- Amethyst, what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaim.

"Uh, what does it look like? I'm getting' my hair done." She lets it bounce up and down on her palm, pulling a smug smile. I take a sharp breath.

"You're-"

"Come one, I'm almost done here, take the picture!" The human addresses me again, raising her brows. I wince when she makes a pink bubble with her mouth, popping it immediately. "Just hold it like this," she demonstrates with her hands, "and press that button there." She instructs and I reluctantly glance down at the device.

"Go on, P, or Vidalia is gonna burn my hair!"

"Hey," Vidalia complains, giving Amethyst a playful shove. When she takes another section of hair to wrap around her stick, I groan in defeat. The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go back to the temple and away from the humans.

"Fine…" I mumble, holding the rectangle up, pressing down the button when both of them look my way. Amethyst's bright smile doesn't fade after the picture is taken and even as we leave the 'garage'. She walks with a spring in her every step, arms swaying back and forth happily. Curls bouncing along.

"I can't wait to show Rose! What do you think she'll say? Should I always keep it this way? I love the smell,"

"You've made yourself look ridiculous." I plainly interrupt, rolling my eyes skyward.

"What?" Amethyst hides a hint of hurt behind sudden anger.

"Please, changing our outer appearance can be done with our Gem abilities, not some strange human 'technology'." I wave my hand dismissively, chin lifted.

"So what? Maybe I _like_ it this way? Even better than changing form with my gem. And it's not like it's doing any harm,"

"It is, when it affects the performance of the team and right now-"

"You can't be serious! Rose has like meters of hair like this and you _never_ complain about her 'performance'!"

"I-"

"No, I get it!" Amethyst halts, fists clenched, "It's me! It's always just me doing everything wrong!" She throws her hands up, glaring at me with tiny, glistening tears in the corners of her eyes. "It doesn't matter what I do, it's never good; it's never _Rose!_" I wince at her words. "I'm just the little failure you keep around out of pity and now I finally try! I try and I get along with humans like she does and I take battles seriously like the does and I even _look_ like she does!" She yells at me at the top of her lungs. People stare at us from across the street.

"I'm just…" Amethyst sobs, making my eyes widen. She lets her head hang, trying to hide her face behind her curls. Her admittedly lovely curls.

Was I too wrapped up in my jealousy about this _Greg_ that I didn't even see Amethyst's attempts to fit in? Her progress and her way of becoming friends with humans, who seem to have a good impact on her. Who… will steal her away, too…?

"I… was only going to say that you affect the strength of the team by now being there." I finally say, not getting the reaction I was hoping for. Hardly any, actually. "We're… Garnet wanted us all to go on a mission, so I had to look for you and you were just playing around and…" I cringe at my own words. I really don't know what to say to make this better. And I know I have to – not only are more and more humans staring, but if we return to the temple like this, I won't ever hear the last of it from Garnet.

Also, I really want to let Amethyst know that she is not the problem, but that it's me, but… I can't.

"It suits you." I say at last. Her shoulders jerk in another sob, this time less harsh. Blinking at the tears in her eyes, she glances at me from below. I let my eyes soften, crouching down. "Come on, let's go bubble some shards," I hold out my hand, trying to hide my discomfort of the eyes on us from all sides. I can hardly believe Amethyst not to be bothered by it, a sting of jealousy and admiration making my chest feel tight.

Instead of accepting my offer, Amethyst just falls forward. I stiffen, a blush crawling up my neck to my cheeks, blinking at her curly head falling against my chest, remaining motionless for a while. Then she nods. I frown, eyes registering the people's stares, trying hard to come up with a way to escape as quickly as possible without making things worse. Without hurting her feelings again.

I give an exasperated sigh, nudging her. Nothing. Pressing my lips together, I wrap my arms around her slack form, picking her up.

All the way back to the temple, I can't stop thinking. It had never even crossed my mind how she would feel about everything. Sure, it is obvious that the everchanging nature of the earth has its impact on all of us, but how much Rose's human relationships would affect anyone but me this severely… Even our relationship, I ponder, looking down at Amethyst, hanging in my arms, face pressed into my shoulder.

I take my time with arriving, letting her have her moment of calmness. Her and me.


End file.
